Un passé oublié
by Twilight-vampireknight50
Summary: Petite fiction inspirée du monde de Vampire Knight avec les personnages de Twilight alors si ça vous intéresse venez lire ;-   Je ne fais que jouer avec l'univers de Vampire Knight et les personnages de Twilight.
1. Prologue

**Un passé oublié**

**Prologue :**

Une nouvelle année commençait dans l'académie Night. C'est une académie très spécial, ici vivent ensemble humains et … vampires. Bien entendu les humains ne savent pas ce qu'ils sont, le but de cette académie est d'intégrer plus facilement les vampires dans la société humaine afin qu'un jour les deux espèces puissent enfin cohabiter normalement sans ce battre. L'académie et divisée en trois bâtiments, le bâtiment principale où se déroulent les cours et où les élèves mangent, puis le pavillon du soleil qui est le dortoir des humains situé à la gauche de bâtiment principale et enfin le pavillon de la lune celui des élèves vampires. Les élèves des deux races se croisent le soir vers 18h00 lorsque nos chers vampires se rendent dans le bâtiment principale afin d'assister à leurs cours qui se déroulent la nuit. Cette académie qui était actuellement dirigée par Richard Night et Jordan Grey qui est vampire, va voir des changements arriver suite à la mort de ce cher Richard qui laisse seul Jordan, et le plus important ça très chère fille adoptive la très jeune et époustouflante Kristen et enfin le dernier arrivé David son fils adoptif.

L'arrivée du nouveau directeur amènera bien des changements.


	2. News

**Bonjour à tout le monde ! Bon je tiens à m'excuser car après un très court prologue je n'ai pas publié à nouveau. **

**Cela s'explique par le fait que malheureusement j'ai appris de très mauvaises nouvelles concernant la personne que j'aime et désolée de le dire mais je l'ai fait passé avant ma fiction. **

**J'ai failli perdre cette personne à cause d'une chose que je supporte pas qui est le tabac donc voilà quoi...je voulais l'aider à commencer sa nouvelle vie en ayant plus qu'un seul poumon, qu'il sache que malgré tout je suis là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive.  
**

**Enfin bref après lui ça a été moi et il se trouve que j'ai peut-être un cancer moi aussi mais de la peau...mais ne vous inquiétez pas si c'est le cas je me fais retirer mon grain de beauté rapidement et après quelques médicaments et tout ira bien ! ( Enfin je croise les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas cela ! :s )  
**

**Mais passons je vous promets un premier chapitre dans les 2 semaines à venir ! **

**Merci de votre compréhension et gros bisous à tous. **

**Ellen **


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:**

Ma vie était étrange c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je me présente mon nom est Kristen, et je viens de prendre mes 18 ans et malheureusement je viens de perdre mon père adoptif qui dirigeait cette académie visant à aider l'intégration des vampires dans la société.

Et oui les vampires existent ! Ils étaient charmants autant physiquement que mentalement. Tous ceux que je connaissais étaient absolument adorables, ils ne étaient pas les monstres que l'on décrit dans les livres.

Enfin bref revenons-en à moi! Donc pour finir et bien je suis pas très grande, les cheveux bruns chocolat descendant en cascades et bouclés le long de mon dos s'arrêtant au niveau de mes reins. Mes yeux étaient un mélange subtile de vert, de marron, de gris et de bleu ce qui les rendaient exceptionnels si on écoutait Jordan, pour le reste j'avais la peau très blanche semblable à celle de ces chers vampires, et disons que j'avais un corps très attirant avec des formes très avantageuses.

Aujourd'hui devait arriver le nouveau directeur, Carlisle Cullen de ce que Jordan le président du pavillon de la lune m'a dit. Avec mon frère adoptif David nous étions des sortes de surveillants, nous veillons au maintient de l'ordre dans l'académie et nous poursuivions simultanément nos études. David était un était grand brun les cheveux en bataille mais il était très arrogant ce qui posait pas mal de problèmes avec certaines personnes. David ne supportait pas les vampires, il les détestait au plus haut point. Contrairement à moi il avait vu ce qu'était un méchant vampire. L'un d'eux avait tué ses parents alors qu'ils rentraient d'une soirée en amoureux. Depuis David ne supportait pas les vampires. Mais je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dit, seul mon père et Jordan on eut le droit de tout savoir.

* Aller c'est l'heure de la patrouille ! * Me motivai-je mentalement en me dirigeant vers le pavillon de la lune.

Ce fut sans étonnement que je vis une nouvelle fois un regroupement de filles de la day class là devant l'immense portail qui fermait l'accès au pavillon.

-Mesdemoiselles vous-êtes priées de retourner au pavillon du soleil vous n'avez rien à faire ici c'est l'heure du couvre feu pour les élèves de la Day class ! Dis-je en me rapprochant.

Je me postais devant le portail faisant barrage leur indiquant quelles ne passeraient pas.

_Pff tu crois que tu nous fais peur ? Si tu peux tenir ton poste de chargée de discipline c'est uniquement parce que tu es la fille du directeur ! Ragea Miaski en s'approchant de moi d'une façon " méchante " qu'elle voulait se donner.

_Cela n'a rien avoir tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Maintenant toi et tes amies êtes-priées de retourner dans votre pavillon !

_Oh mais laisse moi te dire une chose ma petite Kristen ! Ton poste tu ne vas plus l'avoir pour longtemps et tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Ton petit papa n'est plus là pour te couvrir, et je vais enfin pouvoir prendre le rôle de chargée de discipline !

_C'est totalement faux ! M'exclamai-je.

_Oh mon dieu ! Jordan ! S'écria la bande de folle alliées devant moi qui visiblement n'en avait rien à foutre de mes ordres.

Ces idiotes allaient m'écraser si elles continuaient. Par moments je détestais vraiment le fait que les vampires soient aussi beaux et intelligents, ils attirent toutes les " poufs " de l'académie. Alors que je tentais en vain de repousser la bande de groupies le portail s'ouvrit.

-Et merde ! J'ai encore foiré ! Fait chier ! Jurai-je.

Et comme par hasard les filles se calmèrent et s'alignèrent sur le côté bien sagement.

* Pff parfois je me demande si je sers réellement à quelque chose ! *

_C'est bon vous pouvez passer les gars. Signalai-je aux élèves de la Night class.

_Hey les filles comment allez-vous ? Demanda jovialement Jordan en passant alors que les autres élèves le suivaient.

Jordan était grand et aux cheveux bruns des yeux absolument magnifiques, rouges virant au mauve. Il était très sympathique, il était vraiment comme un frère pour moi nous avions énormément de points en commun et nous passions souvent du temps ensemble, mais cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Blake sa compagne. Cette dernière était une très belle femme de taille moyenne, blonde et elle aussi avait un corps parfait.

_Kris ! Hurla une voix dans mon dos.

Voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je me retournais et vis l'une de mes meilleures amies Alice, elle était une vampire, petite aux cheveux noirs et coupés court qui partaient dans tous les sens lui donnant un air de petit lutin. Elle était une boule d'énergie.

A côté d'elle se tenait Jasper son petit-ami lui aussi faisait parti du monde vampirique. Il était assez grand svelte et aux cheveux mi-longs bouclés et châtain.

Bien entendu juste derrière suivaient Emmett et Rosalie. Cette dernière était la sœur de Jasper, elle aussi grande et châtain aux cheveux longs avec un corps de rêve. Oh et oui les vampires peuvent avoir des enfants ! Heureusement pour eux. Emmett était un ours mais dans le sens gentil, il était immense et très imposant physiquement. Il adorait faire des blagues perverses et il était un grand gamin.

Alors que j'allais m'avancer vers elle la bande de groupie me bouscula et je me retrouvais les quatre fers en l'air. Super surtout lorsqu'on porte un jupe.

_Kristen tu vas bien ? Me demanda une voix.

Et quelle voix je ne l'entendais pas souvent mais le peu de fois où c'était le cas elle me mettais dans tous mes états. Tournant la tête vers la droite je vis une main tendue vers moi. Lorsque je relevais mon regard je découvris le visage soucieux d'Edward, le plus beau vampire que je connaisse. Cet homme était tout simplement magnifique, grand, aux cheveux légèrement longs et en bataille, ils me faisaient un peu penser à ceux de David mais cela étaient encore plus sexy. Tout en Edward était appel à la luxure. Il avait un visage parfait et très pâle, ses yeux étaient semblables aux miens ce qui m'avait toujours étonnée. Ces derniers croisèrent les miens et je me sentis envoûtée au plus profond de moi. Edward cela faisait plus de 12 ans qu'il était partit. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait fait durant tout ce temps. C'était lui et Jordan qui m'avaient trouvée une nuit d'hiver. Edward était partit certes mais il venait toujours au moins deux fois par an. J'espérai que cette fois il resterai vraiment pour de bon et ne soit pas appelé ailleurs.

_Edward ? Mais que fais-tu là ? M'étonnai-je une fois sortie de ma réflexion.

_Je suis de retour et pour de bon cette fois. Déclara-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras tout en m'aidant à me relever.

Il me relâcha après quelques instants. J'avais été tellement choquée que je n'avais même pas fait attention que j'avais la chair de poule. Son touché était très agréable, très doux et malgré sa froideur je l'appréciais. Une chose était sûre il m'avait manqué.

_Alors j'en suis ravie, je crois que je peux dire au nom de tout le monde que tu nous as manqué. Lui souris-je.

A cet instant précis je sentis des regards noirs dans mon dos, qui à coup sûr venait des groupies.

_Mais pourquoi êtes-vous déjà en route vers le bâtiments principale alors qu'il n'est pas encore l'heure?

_On voulait voir notre mini crevette elle nous manquait ! Rigola Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras pour me faire un très gros câlin.

_Emmett ne va pas étouffer Kris ! Le gronda Rose en venant me libérer des bras de mon ours préféré.

_Merci Rose... encore. Bon plus sérieusement ce n'est pas encore l'heure de vos cours, alors je me répète que faites vous-là? Leur demandai-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches d'un air sévère.

_Ah ma Kiki tu ne nous feras pas peur de sitôt tu es trop petite! S'exclama Jordan en arrivant devant moi.

_Ahah très drôle idiot va ! Lui répondis-je en lui tirant la langue.

_Kristen il me semble que je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça mon petit bébé ! Pouffa Jordan.

_Je ne suis pas ton bébé ok ! C'est toi qui m'a trouvée avec ton frère certes mais tu ne m'as pas élevée !

_Si en partie j'ai aidé Richard avec Edward ! N'est-ce pas Eddie ?

_Jordan ta gueule et ne m'appelle pas Eddie sinon je te tue ! Mais bon c'est vrai tu as en partie raison. Grogna ce dernier.

_Genre vous veniez presque jamais ! Ronchonnai-je.

_C'était pour ton bien déjà petite tu t'attachais trop à nous qui sommes des vampires.

_Gnia gnia gnia... bon tu réponds à ma question ?

_Bien sûr mon petit bébé le nouveau directeur est arrivé ainsi que sa femme . Par la même occasion donc Edwardva reprendre son poste de chef de dortoir et je serai le vice chef. Je me suis dis qu'il serait bon que nous accueillons comme il ce doit le nouveau directeur. Tu ne crois pas ?

_Si bien sûr. Bon je vous accompagne. Vous avez vu David ?

_Il y est déjà il me semble. M'informa Jordan en avançant.

_Et vous mesdemoiselles retournez à votre pavillon ! Déclara Edward alors qu'il venait se poster à côté de moi.

Les groupies obéirent mais on sans me lancer des regards meurtriers.

_Elles sont tout le temps comme cela ? Me demanda Edward en se rapprochant encore plus de moi.

_Malheureusement oui. Soupirai-je.

Nous partîmes donc en direction du bâtiment principale où se trouvait le bureau du directeur. David nous attendait appuyé contre le mur face à la porte du bureau.

_Hey je te cherchais partout espèce d'imbécile ! Heureusement que Jordan était là ! Le grondai-je.

_Tais-toi petite chose insignifiante. Me lança-t-il glacial.

_De quel droit tu te permets de parler à cette jeune fille sur ce ton je te prie ? S'éleva la voix cinglante d'Edward.

_Edward. L'appela Jordan. Viens allons voir Carlisle et Esmé.

_Oui allons-y ! Tu viens avec nous deux Kristen ? Me proposa-t-il en me tendant sa main.

_Oh! Euh oui ! David tu viens aussi ? Demandai-je à mon frère adoptif.

Ce dernier me lança un regard glacial et passa devant sans rien dire.

_Tu pourrais lui répondre au moins ! Dit Edward à l'égard de ce dernier.

_Edward laisse tomber, j'ai l'habitude, c'est rien.

_Non ce n'est pas rien ! Il doit te respecter !

_Edward ! Viens ! Intervint Jordan autoritaire.

Ce dernier ce calma et attrapa ma main et passant à côté de moi. J'appréciais un petit peu trop son contact à mon goût.

_Nous avons énormément de temps à rattraper Kristen et je compte bien commencer dès maintenant ! Déclara-t-il très sérieux.

_Oh... euh... d'accord. Balbutiai-je en rougissant.

_A ce que je vois tu n'as pas perdu l'habitude de rougir facilement. Rigola-t-il.

_Et encore t'as rien vu mon vieux ! C'est notre jeu préféré avec Jasper ! Pouffa Emmett.

_Je sens que j'ai vraiment bien fait de revenir dans le coin! Sourit Edward.

_Ouais tu vas voir c'est super hyper cool ! Rigola Emmett en claquant son énorme paluche dans l'épaule d'Edward.

_J'avoue en plus tu as l'air d'être très sympa! Déclara Edward honnêtement.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au niveau de la porte du bureau. Edward lâcha ma main en me lançant un sourire puis il entra le premier. Jordan à sa suite, puis David.

_Vous venez ? Demandai-je aux autres.

_Non nous vous attendons ici. Me répondit Alice.

_Entendu à toute à l'heure.

Puis j'entrais à mon tour et je refermais la porte derrière moi.

_OH MON DIEU ! S'écria une voix derrière moi lorsque je passais la porte. Je me retournais et découvris un couple de vampire absolument magnifique. L'homme était de taille moyenne, et blond. La femme elle était beaucoup plus petite aux cheveux semblables aux miens. Ils étaient magnifiques. Les deux semblaient choqués et me fixaient avec étonnement.

_Euh... quoi ? J'ai une tâche sur le front ? M'exclamai-je.

_Non! Non désolé! Je suis Carlisle Cullen le nouveau directeur et voici ma femme Esmé. J'espère que tu nous excuseras ma femme et moi mais tu as tellement changé depuis que tu étais petite. M'expliqua l'homme avant de venir me serai la main affectueusement.

_Oh! Vous … désolée mais je... comment?

_Quant tu avais 6 ans tu étais beaucoup plus petite et si maladroite, alors que là tu es époustouflante et tu semble loin de la petite fille maladroite de 6 ans. Rigola Esmée.

_Oh...

Je dois l'avouer j'étais déçue une part de moi aurai aimé qu'elle m'ait connue avant mes 6 ans, qu'elle sache me rendre mon passé oublié, que je ne cesse de chercher. Malgré moi je sentis mon sourire se faner et les larmes arriver.

_Hum...je... je dois y aller désolée!

Puis je partis en courant laissant tout le monde en plan, passant devant Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper sans rien dire et fonçant le plus vite possible. J'avais besoin de respirer, j'avais cette sensation de suffoquer. Je sortis enfin et courrais en direction du bois derrière le bâtiment principale. Je courrais jusqu'à arriver enfin où je voulais être. La fontaine était en marche, l'eau s'écoulant tranquillement produisant un bruit des plus relaxants. Je m'y installais et trempais mon visage de l'eau fraîche si apaisante. Cet endroit était mon favoris, j'y oubliais tout et me clamais rapidement la plus part du temps. Cette histoire de passé oublié me pesait bien plus que je ne voulais le laisser croire. Alors que certains rêveraient d'oublier leurs passé moi j'éprouvais le besoin de le retrouver. Une main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter, mais je me relaxais la seconde suivante reconnaissant la douceur de Jordan. Lui seul me comprenait les trois quarts du temps. Il s'installa juste à côté de moi puis il me prit dans ses bras le tout sans prononcer un seul mot. C'était ce que j'aimais chez lui, il ne posait pas de questions, il ne me forçait pas à lui parler de mes problèmes.

Après quelques minutes je me clamais enfin séchant mes larmes et repoussant mes problèmes. Je me levais d'un bon et me retournais face à Jordan lui lançant un sourire de remerciement.

_Je dois aller faire ma ronde à toute à l'heure et merci ! M'exclamai-je en partant à toute vitesse vers le bâtiment principal. Fonçant tête baissée je ne vit pas la personne arriver devant moi et entrais en collision avec un corps dure comme du marbre me faisant tomber au sol.

_Outch ! Désolée je … Commençai-je en me frottant mon coude droit qui me lançait légèrement.

_Désolé Kristen tu vas bien ? Me coupa la voix sublime d'Edward qui me tendait sa main.

Je me saisis de cette dernière et il m'aida à me relever.

_Merci. Excuse moi je ne t'avais pas vu. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

_C'est plutôt moi qui doit m'excuser tu aurais pu te faire très mal. Répliqua-t-il très sérieux en me fixant droit dans les yeux m'envoûtant totalement.

_Oh… euh… non… ne… ne t'inquiètes pas je suis du genre robuste comme fille. Très maladroite mais robuste avec l'habitude alors ne t'en fait pas ok ?

_Ok. Bon je dois aller déposer le reste de mes effets personnel dans ma chambre tu m'excuses ? Me demanda-t-il en m'éblouissant d'un magnifique sourire.

_Oh, oui bien sûr ! Vas-y c'est le chemin gauche pour rejoindre la pavillon de la lune. Lui expliquai-je en lui désignant le chemin à prendre.

_Oui je sais Kristen j'en viens je te rappel ! Mais merci. Rigola-t-il en me contournant pour passer.

_Ah oui quelle idiote . Pouffai-je.

_T'inquiètes pas je comprends. A toute à l'heure ma belle. Déclara-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

_Oh hum… si tu veux… je… je peux t'aider ? Lui proposai-je.

_Tu n'est pas sensée aider David ?

_Oh il peut très bien se passer de moi pour une fois ! Lançai-je amère.

_Bien dans ce cas oui tu peux. Me sourit-il.

Nous partîmes donc en direction du pavillon de la lune.

_Merci. Dit-il après un court silence.

_Hein ?

_De bien vouloir m'aider à m'installer. M'expliqua-t-il.

_Oh de rien. Répondis-je en baissant la tête.

_Tu es vraiment devenue un merveilleuse femme.

_Mer…Merci. Rougis-je .

_ Alors toi aussi à ce qu'il parait tu as une chambre dans le pavillon de la lune? Plutôt étrange que le directeur ai accepté qu'une humaine dorme dans un nid à vampire. Pouffa-t-il.

_Oh et bien techniquement pas tant que ça étant donné que lorsque je me couche et que je dors vous êtes en cours. Répliquai-je.

_Bien vu. Concéda-t-il, où est ta chambre exactement ?

_En fait elle est juste à côté de la tienne. Lui expliqua-je alors que nous arrivions sous l'immense porche.

_Oh ! je vois, alors c'est bien nous allons pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu rapidement.

Il m'ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer la première tel un véritable gentleman. Nous pénétrâmes dans le pavillon. Contrairement à celui du soleil tout était décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Il y avait de grands canapés en cuir autour d'une table basse en verre au centre de la pièce et de chaque côté un escalier en pierre menait à l'étage. L'escalier recouvert d'un tapis rouge en velours rappelant le sang. Au sol on pouvait voir des pierres de marbre, tout le bâtiment était en marbre. Les murs était à la fois simple et sophistiqués. Simple car ils étaient blanc en haut et en bas peint en marron chocolat. Le côté sophistiqué venait des bordurent marron avec un léger fil d'or et sur la partie blanche des murs on trouvait un carde peint d'un fin trait marron et dans les coins des fleurs et autres ornements étaient peints. Contrairement au pavillon du soleil j'aimais être ici étrange me direz vous mais bon. Chaque chambre était individuelle et avait sa propre salle de bain. Au rez-de-chaussée on trouvait en longeant le couloir sur la droite la salle à manger puis plus loin la cuisine. Du côté gauche il y avait la piscine intérieur. Au premier dès que l'on arrivait au centre une porte menait à la bibliothèque et les reste de l'étages était constitué de chambres. Enfin aux deuxième la pièce centrale était la salle de sport. Le pavillon de la nuit comptait à son actif 45 jeunes vampires. Pour finir au Troisième et dernier étage se trouvait la chambre du chef de dortoir et d'un autre chambre, dans le cas présent c'était la mienne; les deux étant séparées par la salle de musique.

Nous prîmes les escaliers dans un silence agréable. Je laissais Edward se familiariser à nouveau avec les lieux étant donné que cela faisait longtemps qu'il était venu. Nous arrivâmes enfin au dernier étage, étonnement Edward n'alla pas directement dans sa chambre mais dans le salle de musique. Je restais en retrait et le regardais faire.

* Pourquoi il vient ici en premier? *

* Il veut peut-être te jouer la sérénade! * Se moqua une petite voix dans ma tête.

* Ahah très drôle! *

* Bah quoi? T'aimerai pas peut-être? *

* Oh tais-toi pour une fois! *

Voilà que je devenais folle. Durant se temps je m'étais déconnectée et lorsque je me concentrais à nouveau sur Edward il revenait vers moi affichant un sourire en coin.

* Euh j'ai loupé quoi ? Tout ça c'est de la faute de cette satanée voix ! *

* Ouais bah tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la satanée voix ? *

* Oh ta gueule ! *

Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre toujours souriant. Je le suivais et là encore il me laissa entrer la première. Je le remercier d'un hochement de tête et il me sourit en retour. Avant c'était Jordan et Blake qui occupaient cet chambre mais ils avaient changé visiblement. Et la chambre n'était plus du tout la même que celle qu'il y avait il y a de cela quelques heures. Avant elle était dans un style ancien alors qu'à présent tout était moderne. Les murs étaient peints en noir , au sol il y avait un parqué marron foncé. Le long du mur gauche était installé un lit de style japonais et sur le mur opposé un écran plat dernier cri. Sur le mur face à nous d'immense étagères contenaient toute une multitude de livres, cd et dvd. Du côté droit juste après l'écran il y avait la porte en verre menant à la salle d'eau. Dès que l'on entrait trônait à gauche un bureau lui aussi en verre mais laqué noir.

_Wahou ! Elle a nettement changé en quelques heures cette chambre ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

_En effet Esmé fait du très bon boulot. Rigola Edward en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. Elle sait être très efficace quand il le faut.

_Oh cela explique tout. Elle est vraiment très douée.

_Oui et puis c'est son métier.

_Ah d'accord je vois.

_Bon et bien merci de m'avoir accompagné mais là je dois retourner au bâtiment principale. Annonça-t-il arpès avoir déposé ses effets.

_Oh euh oui, de rien ça m'a fait plaisir. Bafouillai-je alors que nous ressortions de sa chambre.

_Oui et puis nous avons pu discuter un minimum.

_Oui tout à fait. Et si tu as le moindre problème ma chambre est après la salle de musique. Lui indiquai-je.

_Oh tu vis dans ce pavillon? S'étonna-t-il.

_Oui je préfère vivre ici j'ai plus d'affinités avec les gens de ton espèce que mes congénères. David lui pense l'inverse alors nous vivons chacun dans notre pavillon. Expliquai-je.

_Je vois. Bon et bien il est temps pour moi de partir en cours et toi d'aller te coucher. Il est déjà assez tard pour une jeune fille de ton âge.

Je regardais ma montre et vis qu'il n'était que 21h00.

_Franchement Edward je n'ai plus huit ans tu sais ?

_Certes mais une jeune femme qui ne dors pas assez n'a pas un beau teint.

_Mon teint est très bien comme il est et puis va te faire foutre Grey ! M'énervai-je en descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse, le plantant là devant la pôrte de sa chambre comme un idiot qu'il était.

* Non mais je rêve là ? Non mais je rêve ! Il est cousin avec Alice et Rosalie où quoi cet imbécile ! *

Je sortais du bâtiment comme une furie toujours énervée contre lui qui me prenait pour une gamine au teint de cadavre. Je décidais d'aller faire une dernière ronde après quoi je mangeais et allais me prendre un bon bain bien chaud. Je me retrouvais dans mon lit vers minuit trente toujours à pester contre cet idiot d'Edward de mes deux. Je m'endormis finalement vers deux heures du matin. Mon réveil sonna trois petites heures plus tard et bien entendu n'aillant pas eut mon nombre minimum d'heures de sommeil j'étais d'une humeur massacrante. Après une douche rapide j'enfilais un jean moulant et une chemise verte puis je sortais de ma chambre, toujours avec cette folle envie de tuer le premier venu. Occupée à regarder l'heure sur mon portable je ne vis pas quelqu'un arriver et rentrais en collision avant de tomber sur les fesses. Encore plus énervée je levais mes yeux et vis Edward qui me regardais avec une expression désolée.

_NON MAIS JE RÊVES ? Putain de bordel de merde t'as vraiment envie que je te démembre et te fasse brûler ? M'écriai-je hors de moi contre Edward tout en me relevant.

_Désolé Kris je ne t'avais pas vue.

_Ouais bah achètes-toi des lunettes si c'est ça ! Ralai-je en descendant.

_Tu m'en veux toujours pour hier ? S'étonna-t-il.

_La faute à qui ? Imbécile va !

Je poursuivais ma descente le laissant encore en plan. Maintenant j'avais encore plus faim et je devais me dépêcher avant d'aller faire une ronde pour ensuite aller en cours. La vie de chargée de discipline est loin d'être cool. Arrivée à la cuisine je croisais Jordan qui mangeait un sandwich.

_Hey rayon de soleil ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Toujours en rogne contre Eddie?

_Oh ta gueule Jordan. Râlai-je en mettant mon cappuccino à faire et mon toast à griller.

_Ok je suppose que ça veut dire oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour te mettre dans cet état?

_Il voulait que je me couche à 21 heure ! Tu te rends compte quoi? J'ai plus cinq ans bordel !

_Oh je vois il t'as blessée. Ma pauvre kikounette tu veux que papa te fasse un câlin?

_Ta gueule et arrête de me donner ce stupide surnom !

_Grr vraiment énervée la tigresse. Je trouve ça très sexy !

_Laisse moi déjeuner en paix et va dormir sinon je dis à Blake que tu as des vues sur moi !

_Comme tu veux ! Bon bah à ce soir ma tigresse ! Me lança-t-il en sortant de la cuisine en riant.

_Idiot va !

Je finissais de manger et partais faire ma ronde. Je sentais que cette journée allait être très longue.

* * *

Et voilà enfin le premier chapitre !

Désolée d'avoir traîné j'espère que les autres viendront plus vite et je vais tout faire pour !

Et bonne nouvelle ! Mon grand frère chéri vient de me donner les 2 saisons de vampire knight comme ça je peux les utiliser à volonté pour améliorer ma fiction !

Voilà j'espère que cette mise en bouche vous plaît !

Laissez moi quelques commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

ps: si quelqu'un est intéressé(e) pour être mon ou ma relectrice car même si je suis en L à force lire et relire on peut laisser passer quelques fautes, alors faites moi signe ! ;-)

Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous des bonnes fins de vacances ou de weekend pour ce qui ont déjà repris le boulot personellement je repars en Italie près de Volterra ! :D

Gros bisous tout le monde !

Ellen


End file.
